


To Us

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Donna - centric, F/F, F/M, Harvey - centric, I didn't tag all relationships but they're all together in some capacity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: Donna and Harvey have so much love that they can't deny their love for some others in their life. Donna, Harvey, Thomas, Paula, Scottie, and Zoe are all in a relationship in some capacity. Donna makes a short speech.
Relationships: Dana "Scottie" Scott/Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter/Thomas Kessler/Dana "Scottie" Scott/Paula Agard/Zoe Lawford, Harvey Specter/Thomas Kessler, Paula Agard/Harvey Specter, Thomas Kessler/Donna Paulsen, Zoe Lawford/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 1





	To Us

Harvey realized that even though he was finally acknowledging his feelings for Donna, he didn’t want her to lose Thomas. And if he were honest with himself he would say he himself didn’t want to lose Thomas. He had never met such a pure and kind man in his lifetime.

Donna had always known that Harvey’s heart would be divided. He had a big heart but a troubled past when it came to his parents. She decided to talk to Scottie, Dr. Agard, and Zoe – it was time. They decided that Harvey was worth it, and didn’t want to compete – they wanted to be friends with each other, perhaps even more. What Donna hadn’t realized was that there would come a day when her heart was also divided – while she might have had a more than friendly relationship with the three women, she didn’t think her heart could belong to another man – Thomas Kessler.

It was a mess – so much love to go around, so much confusion to go around. They all cared so deeply, they all loved so deeply. It was hard to come to terms with their situation – not when they had lived in a world that had societal expectations.

Finally, the day came. Harvey and Thomas were talking in the corner of Harvey’s apartment. Paula, Scottie, and Zoe were discussing something by the kitchen table. Donna looked at the scene in front of her and realized she couldn’t have felt happier. Raising her glass, she tapped it to gain all of their attention.

“Ehm.” She says and they all turn to her.

“Speech?” Harvey smirks and then smiles warmly.

“I just want to say thank you and how grateful I am for all of you. Whatever it is that were all doing, it brings joy to my heart, and I think it does to yours as well. We all have big hearts and while this is something I never could have dreamed of, it’s exactly what I need. I know it’s what Harvey needs. And I think it’s what all of us need.” She says and they all nod.

“To us.” They all say one by one.

To us.


End file.
